Some manufacturers of video games, especially first-person shooter (FPS) video games that emulate the game world from the perspective of the player-character, strive to provide realistic interactive environments to enhance the gaming experience. For example, one such realism effect may include a depiction of one or more light sources of varying geography, intensity, color, etc. Many games create large areas of artificial environment for a player to explore using three-dimensional graphics. Three-dimensional graphics typically include a plurality of markers and other descriptive information (e.g., texture data). Then, in actual presentation, the markers and/or other data are passed to a “rendering engine” which renders the current image to be displayed on the screen. Unlike a fixed presentation movie however, game graphics often provide a huge number of visual configurations since a FPS game character is provided multiple options in its exploration and interaction within the game environment. Since the number of configurations can be far too large to store each possible screenshot in memory, the game is rendered in real-time. This may mean that a game control engine controls the markers and other data according to user input, and passes updated data to the rendering engine, which then renders each frame (e.g., 30 or 60 frames per second). This real-time rendering of the scene can place an enormous computational burden on the system resources. And, expectedly, the computational burden increases in proportion to the level of detail and resolution given to the graphics. In order to provide greater performance, without too great of a computational burden, a need exists for better production of “realistic” light sources in a resources-affordable manner.